


Sickly Sweet

by decorus



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Ganke Lee Provides Hugs For Miles Morales, Humor, M/M, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, also gANKE WHY WOULD YOU KISS HIM WHEN HE'S SICK, in the name of l o v e, this is too cute i snsjhsh, this kid's gonna make himself sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorus/pseuds/decorus
Summary: Miles gets sick, and guess who has to take care of this crazy spider-teen while his parents are gone?Ganke.





	Sickly Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganke has now seen the effects of. . .whatever Miles has. Let's just say it's awkward for them both.

Ganke's boyfriend is stupid (just a tiny bit). He can admit this.

From becoming Spider-Man in one month, to flipping off of buildings  _immediately_ was something that he needed to get used to. Even though it was cool seeing Miles do all those tricks in the air without even thinking, Ganke still reminded him to be careful.

At times where he isn't crazy or stupid, Miles is usually sick.

Which, of course, would happen today. 

Jefferson informed Ganke that Miles was sick, and told him that he wasn't going to go to Visions because of it (there's lots of students there, so getting them all sick by the same kid who did the "shoulder touch" incorrectly would be horrible).

Rio did give Miles an option to go to the hospital, but he denied it because spider-powers and "germs lead to sickness for nurses", etc.

So, their only option was Ganke, which was only awkward to Jefferson--seeing Ganke and Miles making out on _that_ day was something that he needed to either erase out of his mind or keep to himself. _That_ day was awkward for all of them (except Rio, she laughed at the story).

It was even awkward-er once Ganke entered through the front door. Miles' parents weren't there--he assumed they must've left already, and all he could hear was Miles groaning from his room.

Was it time to check on him? Yeah, it was time.

". . .Miles?," Ganke semi-whispered as he opened the door to his room--almost trying not to force himself to clean the entirety of it. How was Miles this messy?! 

All he could really see were his legs, sticking out distinctively underneath the blankets. Yep, totally a sick Miles Morales. Another groan was given and he lazily flipped the blankets off of him. He looked like, you guessed it, spider-hell. . .a very tired and very sickly looking spider-hell.

 ". . .You look like death."

"Gee, thanks, Ganke. . .I didn't know that you were so helpful," Miles yawned with sarcasm, trying to hug Ganke, but sort of reluctantly because of said sickness. "I. . .am tired. . .I've been throwing up for, like. . .an hour now."

"Why didn't you go to the hospital with your mom again?," and Ganke pulls the sick teen in for a quick hug and a kiss to his cheek.

"Spider-powers. . .and germs."

". . .Really? Y'know, you could've just went there, anyway, and not doze off in your bed.

. . .You still wanna sleep more?"

"Yep. . ."

"Thought so. Go back to bed, Spider-Guy. I'll try and get you some pills. . .if I can find any."

"They're on the shelf. . .," and to sleep Miles went back to, wrapping himself up in the comfort of the blankets yet again, leaving Ganke to wonder--

 What shelf?

 Miles didn't specify an actual shelf; he just told him about the pills being on a certain shelf and that was it. Hm, maybe where the books were? Slowly, Ganke walked out of the room, looking around to find some kind of pills--and, lo and behold, the pills were on the kitchen counter!

 But all there was were ibuprofen and Advil. What would Miles take, anyway? Surely he wouldn't take the ibuprofen--it wouldn't help him because spider-powers. . .

Maybe the Advil? Then again. . .

Mixing the two? No, that wouldn't be alright. . .

 Trying to find something stronger--what was that? It sounded like Miles, but it also sounded like some screeching whale. . .

That just threw up somewhere.

. . .The Advil was the best choice for this situation.

* * *

It had only been 30 minutes, and Miles had already thrown up on the floor, missing the trash bin that was rather close to his bed. 

(And it took Ganke about 10 minutes to clean all of that up.)

Placing the bin right on the desk, Ganke went back out of the room again, keeping the door open just a tiny bit in case Miles did something else. Man, throwing up was a part of this sickness?! He thought it was regular influenza!

Ganke paced around the main room slowly, trying to figure out what to do in this case. Does he call his mom for medicine or his dad just in case. . .?

  Did Jefferson even want to speak to Ganke after all that? Sure, it seemed dumb, but. . .did he? 

Yeah, now's the time to think about that later--would Miles want to eat after throwing up like that? He's thrown up two times within the past hour, and all he can hear now is his snoring. 

 And Ganke walks back to the room, opening the door yet again to find Miles' head sticking out from the wrong side of the blankets.

". . .Babe? Is everything-- _oh._ "

He assumed it was Miles' head, and it was--just the hair was showing, and he looked like he was. . .planking.

". . .Sunflower? Miles?"

The only thing Ganke could do was poke Miles' hair. Did that do anything, or was his spider-sense all jumbled up?

No, it did nothing. He's still asleep.

. . .The tactic might work, but would it wake up the Sleeping Beauty of Spiders? Maybe.

So, he leaned down for a kiss, just a small kiss to his lips--and it sort of worked, because Miles kissed back with a bit of laziness. He's still a l i v e.

"Hey, you," Ganke smiled, proud because it worked, but also proud because he's awake again. "Waking you up with a kiss works, doesn't it?"

". . .You are _really_ annoying,"  but nevertheless, being sick wasn't gonna stop Miles from blushing, ". . .why'd you give me Advil?"

"I thought it would work."

"Oh. . .I prefer ibuprofen for these times. . ."

"Yeah, but--wait, what?"

"Getting sick and taking ibuprofen works, not some. . .adult Advil or. . .," Miles paused for a second, rubbing his temples in a circular motion. "Ugh. . .my head's been _killin’_ me. . "

"Is it spider-sense or a headache?"

". . .Both. . ."

"Called it. Did you want some food?"

". . .Sure. Soup works. . ."

 "Gotcha."

Before Ganke moved out of the room, he gave one more quick kiss to Miles before stepping out the door. 

Now, uh--.

How does one make soup again?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> miles, waking up officially: i feel as if i was aurora for a while but sick
> 
> ganke: h,,,


End file.
